


Ubin & Juni

by sookiyaa



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, harshwords, mention of smoking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookiyaa/pseuds/sookiyaa
Summary: Niatnya hanya singgah, eh ternyata ada yang bikin betah.Iya, Soobin dan Yeonjun, kalau tidak singgah ke restoran cepat saji itu, entah kapan mereka akan bertemu."Iya, bin, iya.""Kalo gitu, aku panggil kakak 'juni' juga boleh dong?"
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 12
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Ubin & Juni

**Author's Note:**

> For event #yeonbinficfest2021  
> Theme: College AU  
> Ship: Soobjun  
> Bahasa Indonesia  
> Trigger Warning: A little harshwords & mention of smoking
> 
> by sookiyaa

"Sial, alamat bakal nginep disini kalo kaya gini."

Lelaki itu menapakkan kakinya ke tiap anak tangga menuju ke lantai atas dengan nampan berisi minuman bersoda dan kentang goreng ukuran besar. Ini melelahkan, sungguh! Sekarang pukul 8 malam dan ia justru datang ke salah satu restoran cepat saji, _McDonald_.

Restoran itu buka 24 jam, itulah mengapa si lelaki berkata demikian, ia tidak akan pulang ke kamar kost-nya karena ia harus menyelesaikan revisi skripsinya disini, demi jaringan _wi-fi_ yang lancar. Kost-nya tidak dipasang _wi-fi_ dan ia sedang dalam mode miskin, alias tidak punya kuota internet untuk _tethering_. Menyedihkan sekali.

Langkah-langkah gontai ia bawa menuju salah satu meja kosong di pojokan. 'Ah, ada colokan listrik disana,' pikirnya karena ia pasti membutuhkan itu nanti, laptopnya pasti akan habis daya, namanya juga revisi skripsi, bahkan dapat dipastikan ia tidak tidur sama sekali hanya untuk berkutat dengan file itu.

Ia mendudukan bokongnya di sofa, salah satu kelebihan tempat duduk di pojokan. Ia lelah, Yeonjun lelah sekali hari ini. Selain bimbingan yang berujung revisi habis-habisan, mencari tambahan data untuk skripsi, menjadi asisten dosen yang justru seperti budak, ia juga sempat 'terjebak' di _club dance_ kampusnya karena, yah bagaimana lagi, kalau sudah terkenal ada saja yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Sialnya, Yeonjun tidak bisa menolak.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ di sakunya bergetar, tanda ada telepon masuk. Saat ia lihat _caller ID_ di layarnya, ia mendesah kecil. Itu Huening Kai, sepupu sekaligus teman sekamarnya di kost.

"Halo, Kai, kenapa?"

_"Kak Juni masih lama? Atau engga pulang? Ditanyain penjaga kost, mau ngunci gerbang katanya."_

Yeonjun memijat pelipisnya sedikit, "engga kayanya. Aku mau revisi di _Mcd,_ butuh _wi-fi,_ " jawabnya cepat.

 _"Okay, jangan lupa makan ya kak. Aku bilang ke penjaga kost-nya kalo gitu_. _"_

Dibalas dengan gumaman, telepon pun terputus. Satu hembusan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Yeonjun. Tasnya yang berat ia simpan di sampingnya, sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa yang cukup empuk. Ia tatap minuman bersoda di mejanya yang barusan ia bawa, lalu mengambilnya perlahan dan meminumnya. Ah, segar sekali rasanya, entah kapan ia terakhir minum hari ini, tenggorokannya terasa perih dan kering.

Memejamkan mata beberapa detik, ia pun kembali menegakkan badannya, bersiap untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan disana.

"Oke, jangan buang waktu, Yeonjun, kamu bisa!"

Setelah mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia keluarkan laptop dari tasnya, meletakkannya di atas meja di samping minuman dan makanannya. Yeonjun membetulkan kacamata yang ia pakai, membuka laptop dan menyalakannya, segera menyibukkan diri berkutat dengan file skripsi agar cepat selesai.

-•

"Woy, minuman gue mana?"

Suara dari arah tangga restoran cepat saji itu cukup kencang, beberapa pengunjung sampai menoleh ke arah suara, sedangkan yang bersuara tak acuh dengan hal tersebut.

"Itu yang di tangan lo apa, bego?" Suara lain menjawab dengan sedikit ketus namun lebih pelan, "kaga usah teriak juga ntar gue budek," lanjutnya.

"Oh iya hehe ya maap, Taehyun galak amat sih," si lelaki yang menanyakan minumannya tadi cengengesan, baru sadar kalau minumannya sudah dia bawa sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Lo berdua kalo cuma mau pacaran ngapain ngajak gue sih? Gue jadi nyamuk anjir," gerutu si paling tinggi dari mereka bertiga, bosan juga mendengar Taehyun dan Beomgyu, dua sahabat karibnya, bertengkar kecil seperti sekarang ini.

"Bin, lo kalo ngomong suka engga dipikir dulu ya," Taehyun mendengus, padahal memang ada perasaan pada Beomgyu.

Beomgyu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, "iya si ubin kalo ngomong suka asal," tambahnya, padahal juga sama, ia juga ada perasaan pada Taehyun, bahkan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah menjadi buktinya, kentara sekali kalo memang suka.

"Terserah lo berdua lah," Soobin, si yang paling tinggi, mengibaskan tangannya tanda lelah dengan percakapan yang tidak jelas itu, "mau duduk dimana? Kalo bisa diluar aja, gue mau ngerokok," tanyanya pada kedua sahabatnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

Dan saat itu, ia melihat seseorang, sangat familiar. Rambut pink _cotton candy_ , memakai pakaian berwarna kuning yang sedikit terbuka di bagian pundak, dengan kacamata bertali manik-manik putih yang bertengger di hidungnya, menatap laptopnya dengan serius sambil mengetikkan sesuatu.

Jantungnya sesaat berhenti berdetak menatap lelaki tersebut- tunggu, dia tidak mati kan? Oh, ia hanya tertegun melihat Choi Yeonjun, kakak tingkatnya di kampus yang terkenal itu.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Choi Yeonjun, si _dancer_ terkenal seantero kampus, bahkan sepertinya tidak hanya di kampus mereka. Yeonjun cukup sering memenangkan kompetisi _dance_ sejak awal kuliah, dan saat Soobin masuk ke kampus yang sama, Yeonjun merupakan salah satu _dancer_ yang memperkenalkan _club_ _dance_ di kampus, kebanggaan _club_ juga.

Selain kemampuannya, ia juga cukup pintar. Berada di satu jurusan perkuliahan, Manajemen Bisnis, Yeonjun cukup dikenal oleh para dosen karena IPK-nya yang tinggi dan aktif di kelas. Bahkan sepertinya setiap dosen yang mengajar di tiap mata kuliah yang Soobin ambil, selalu membicarakan Yeonjun sebagai contoh mahasiswa yang patut menjadi panutan.

Itu saja? Tentu tidak. Sepertinya kalian akan berpikir tuhan memiliki manusia favorit jika kalian tahu Choi Yeonjun. Sudah pintar di akademis, kemampuan _dance_ yang diakui banyak orang, ternyata ia juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan, dan ramah kepada siapapun.

Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya? Tidak ada, bahkan Choi Soobin sekalipun.

"Heh, lo liatin apaan?" Beomgyu menyenggol sedikit pundak Soobin yang masih menatap ke arah satu kursi pojokan yang ditempati. Saat Beomgyu melihat arah mata sahabatnya, ia langsung mengangkat alisnya tertarik.

"Oh, itu Choi Yeonjun, kan?" Taehyun segera membuka suaranya saat melihat ke arah pandangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aah, bener! Gebetan si ubin kan," itu suara Beomgyu, sedangkan Soobin masih terdiam menatap Yeonjun yang tenggelam dalam kegiatannya bersama laptop.

Taehyun yang menyadari diamnya Soobin, menepuk pundaknya cukup kuat sampai-sampai si pemuda tinggi itu melompat sedikit karena terkejut, "lo mau natap dia sampe mata lo keluar apa gimana? Ayo duduk, gue pegel."

"Ih anjir, ngagetin banget sih. Ya udah mau duduk dimana?"

"Masih mau duduk diluar? Atau di dalem aja? Tuh ada meja kosong di sebrang meja Kak Yeonjun," Beomgyu menawarkan, ia tatap Soobin sambil mengangkat-angkat alis dan tersenyum menyebalkan.

Dengan cepat Soobin menjawab, "ya udah di dalem aja, gue engga jadi ngerokok," katanya dengan wajah pura-pura tenang, padahal dalam hati kegirangan bisa lihat pujaan hati dari dekat.

Pujaan hati? Tentu, Soobin itu jatuh hati pada Yeonjun sudah sejak pandangan pertama.

Tapi, siapa sih yang tidak jatuh hati pada Yeonjun? Soobin tahu itu, makanya ia tidak pernah berani mencoba mendekati Yeonjun, saingannya banyak dan berat, mana mungkin dia bisa menang.

Dan dua sahabatnya tahu itu.

Soobin hanya diam sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, mejanya berhadapan dengan meja sang pujaan hati. Di pojok itu memang hanya ada dua meja dan saling berhadapan, kebetulan sekali, sepertinya Soobin memang ditakdirkan untuk mengagumi kakak tingkat itu dari dekat hari ini.

Beomgyu dan Taehyun sudah mulai menyantap makanannya, sedangkan Soobin hanya duduk menatap lurus ke depan, kepada seseorang di meja sebrang yang sangat fokus mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya sampai tidak menyadari tatapan Soobin sedari tadi.

"Bin, lo serius mau natap dia doang? Kenyang emang?" Taehyun celetuk, menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak melihat betapa terpesonanya si sahabat kepada si kakak tingkat. Padahal Soobin pesan banyak makanan, lapar katanya, tapi sekarang justru belum ada satupun makanan yang ia sentuh.

Ia mendesah, "kenyang banget, Tae. Abis berbuat kebaikan apa ya gue hari ini sampe bisa liat Kak Yeonjun dari deket?" Soobin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Benar-benar, Soobin sudah dimabuk cinta oleh Choi Yeonjun._

"Kalo gitu makanannya buat gue ya?" Perkataan Beomgyu sedikit tidak jelas karena ia sedang mengunyah burger-nya.

"Kunyah, telen, baru ngomong. Gitu doang masih harus dikasih tau, dasar," gerutu Taehyun. Beomgyu mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada si penggerutu.

"Bin, lo engga mau coba deketin gitu? Kenalan kek?" Tanya si lelaki yang habis memakan burger, "udah tiga tahun loh, bin, keburu dia lulus. Pupus deh harapan."

Si lelaki tinggi dengan lesung pipi itu mendesah lagi, menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, "deketin manusia se sempurna Choi Yeonjun? Gyu, yang suka sama dia banyak, yang bahkan jauh lebih baik dari gue. Gue? Yang engga ada bagus-bagusnya ini, deketin Choi Yeonjun? Misi mempermalukan diri apa gimana, bro?"

Terdengar suara desahan kasar setelahnya. "Lo berani nyebut lo yang pinter, anak pengusaha kaya, dan cakep ini engga ada bagus-bagusnya? Heh anjing, terus gue apa kalo gitu?" Taehyun memandangnya dengan kesal, agak heran bisa-bisanya anak CEO dengan IPK tertinggi di angkatan ini bilang dia tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Belum lagi wajah tampan rupawan dengan lesung pipi khasnya, bikin mabuk kepayang seantero kampus. _Soobin memang tidak tahu diri._

"Aduh, lo nyebut gue cakep? Tae, maaf nih, gue cuma suka sama Choi Yeonjun seorang, jangan suka sama gue ya," Soobin memandang temannya itu dengan wajah yang pura-pura sedih.

Taehyun mendengus, "engga gitu maksudnya, bangsat. Cape ah ngomong sama lo, maju engga _insecure_ iya."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, si lelaki pirang berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, membuat kedua temannya menatapnya bingung. Ia berjalan menuju meja sebrang, menuju meja yang ditempati oleh kakak tingkat mereka, oleh Yeonjun.

"Kak, maaf, kakak Choi Yeonjun kan? Anak Manajemen Bisnis tingkat akhir?"

Si lelaki yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya itu mendongak, melihat seorang lelaki pirang yang terlihat lebih muda sedikit darinya berdiri di hadapan, berbicara padanya.

"Oh, iya...kamu siapa ya? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Yeonjun ragu, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

Soobin di mejanya sekarang sudah keringat dingin, _apa sih yang dilakukan Taehyun?_ Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kenalin, saya Kang Taehyun, satu jurusan sama kakak, adik tingkat kak beda setaun," katanya singkat padat jelas, "saya kesini sama dua temen saya, yang satunya pengen kenalan sama kakak. Boleh engga?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Taehyun menggeser sedikit badannya, memperlihatkan dua temannya yang terlihat kegirangan dan yang pucat pasi, "itu kak, yang diem kaku kaya kanebo kering. Kakak tau dia engga?"

Yeonjun menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, melihat ke arah yang dimaksud si adik tingkat ini. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud, itu Choi Soobin, salah satu adik tingkat yang cukup terkenal juga di jurusan.

Soobin mendadak seperti tak bernafas, membeku di tempat tidak dapat bergerak. Choi Yeonjun menatapnya, _si pujaan hati menatapnya!_

Yeonjun pun kembali menatap Taehyun, mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedikit, "oh iya, saya tau, Choi Soobin kan? Tapi saya engga kenal sih, saya cuma tau nama sama mukanya aja," jawabnya dengan ramah.

Taehyun mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Yeonjun. "Nah, jadi gimana kak? Boleh kenalan engga? Kalo kakak sibuk, saya kasih aja nomor teleponnya, atau saya minta nomor kakak biar dia yang telepon. Tenang kak, saya bukan tukang nipu kok," katanya dengan tegas dan serius. Sepertinya Taehyun sudah lelah melihat Soobin yang tidak mencoba bergerak setelah tiga tahun mengagumi. Padahal dia pun sama, kalau disuruh tembak Beomgyu nyalinya ciut.

Yeonjun menggigit bibirnya sedikit, ragu karena sebenarnya, jujur, ia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu, ia harus mengerjakan revisi. Tapi di sisi lain, sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan Soobin. Bukannya kenapa, Yeonjun suka dengan pembawaan Soobin yang terkenal tidak banyak bicara. Selain itu, menurutnya orang yang pintar lebih menarik.

Singkatnya, ia tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan Choi Soobin.

Yeonjun menghela nafas pelan, "sebenernya, saya lagi sibuk revisi skripsi sih. Tapi, saya juga butuh temen diskusi. Kalo dia bisa bantu diskusi teori sama saya, mungkin saya malah berterima kasih," jawabnya dengan jujur. Selalu, Yeonjun tidak bisa menolak.

Tapi sepertinya yang ini sayang untuk ditolak, kan?

"Emang diskusi apa kak?" Taehyun berjalan ke sebelah Yeonjun, melihat isi laptopnya.

Yeonjun dengan segera membuka file skripsinya, memperlihatkan teori yang ia pakai untuk mengolah data. Setelah dirasa cukup jelas, Taehyun menatap si kakak tingkat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Bisa kak, dia jagonya malah. Kalo gitu saya suruh samperin kakak aja ya?"

Si kakak tingkat pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lagi, dan Taehyun segera berjalan kembali menuju mejanya, melihat Soobin yang sudah seperti patung disaat Beomgyu justru tertawa puas melihat keadaan sahabat yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Bro, samperin. Kenalan, dia butuh temen diskusi buat skripsi tuh," jelas Taehyun pada Soobin yang masih tak bergerak, membuatnya semakin membeku di tempat.

"Anjir, Tae, lo malah bikin dia makin error," Beomgyu semakin tertawa melihat wajah Soobin. Sumpah, terlalu lucu untuk dilewatkan.

Yeonjun hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai tersenyum kecil, terkekeh dalam hati. 'Gemes banget sih,' pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit bujukan dan dorongan dari kedua sahabat, Soobin berdiri dari tempatnya, membiarkan tasnya di meja kawan-kawannya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pujaan hati dengan ragu-ragu. Kakinya lemas bukan main!

Padahal hanya beberapa langkah, tapi rasanya jauh dan sulit. Dasar berlebihan.

Saat sampai di depan meja Yeonjun, ia terdiam tidak tahu harus apa. Menyapa? Atau apa? Mendadak otak Soobin tidak bekerja.

Beberapa lama saling diam, dengan Yeonjun yang mendongak menatap Soobin dan Soobin yang menunduk menatap lantai, akhirnya Yeonjun membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Choi Soobin?"

Aduh, suaranya halus banget kaya malaikat! Malaikat cantik ya bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Soobin berusaha setengah mati menahan gugup untuk menatap kakak tingkatnya yang ada di hadapan, "i-iya kak, kenalin saya Choi Soobin, k-kata Taehyun kakak butuh temen diskusi buat skripsi," akhirnya sebuah kalimat terucap dari mulut Soobin, walaupun terbata, terlihat gugup sekali.

"Iya, kata temenmu barusan kamu mau kenalan, tadinya mau saya tolak soalnya saya beneran sibuk revisi skripsi, tapi saya butuh temen diskusi, dan temen kamu bilang kamu paham teori yang saya pake buat skripsi saya." Yeonjun tidak menunggu lama dan berbasa-basi, dia benar-benar memiliki waktu terbatas saat ini.

Terima kasih, tuhan. Sepertinya Soobin berhutang banyak pada Taehyun.

Yeonjun menggeser duduknya sedikit lalu menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Soobin untuk duduk disana. Dengan langkah ragu dan kikuk, si pemuda tinggi itu menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Yeonjun. Duh, semoga Yeonjun tidak bisa dengar detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat!

"Ini, saya kan neliti tentang kaya gini," lalu Yeonjun menjelaskan permasalahan yang ia angkat menjadi skripsinya, menyebutkan teori-teori yang ia pakai dan hal-hal terkait isinya. Soobin mengangguk-angguk, mencoba mencerna seluruh perkataan Yeonjun yang terdengar begitu indah seperti _lullaby_. Astaga, fokus Soobin!

"Nah menurut kamu, kalo saya masukin teori ini buat inti pemecahan masalahnya, kuat engga ya? Atau teorinya harus saya kembangin lagi?" Yeonjun menoleh ke arah Soobin, yang gelagapan langsung melihat ke arah layar. Soobin tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan wajah Yeonjun sedari tadi, bukannya melihat ke layar laptopnya.

Yeonjun tertawa kecil melihat itu, lucu pikirnya, "kamu dengerin saya kan?" Tanyanya pada Soobin.

Soobin yang pura-pura memperhatikan layar laptop lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepala, "d-denger kok." Untungnya Soobin memang dengar, hanya saja tidak melihat ke arah layar tadi. Jadi dia menangkap sebagian besar yang Yeonjun katakan.

"Jadi, menurut kamu-"

"Kak," potong Soobin, "pake lo-gue aja boleh engga?"

Yeonjun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "huh? Emang kenapa?"

"Nanti saya baper."

Seketika Yeonjun tertawa kencang, begitu lepas sampai-sampai kepalanya terbentur ke belakang menabrak dinding cukup kuat.

"Aduh-"

"Eh, kak, hati-hati!"

Soobin langsung menggerakkan tangannya, memegang dan mengusap kepala bagian belakang Yeonjun, untuk menghilangkan sedikit sakitnya.

Sambil menyelam minum air ya, bin.

"Sakit, kak?"

Yeonjun mengangguk, "kenceng banget barusan," diusapnya kepalanya sendiri sambil mengaduh. Tapi kalau boleh Yeonjun jujur, sebenarnya malunya masih melebihi sakitnya. Makanya wajahnya sekarang memerah.

Tangan si adik tingkat masih mengusap kepalanya, dan ia pun tidak menolak. Area kepalanya yang terbentur barusan memang terasa linu, dan usapan Soobin enak sekali, meredam sakitnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, kak. Kalo kenapa-napa sayanya khawatir," kata Soobin dengan santai, tapi raut mukanya terlihat sedih karena kejadian barusan.

Yeonjun yang mendengar itu jadi tertawa lagi, tapi dengan hati-hati dan manis, "katanya pake lo-gue aja, takut baper? Terus kok sekarang berani gitu ngomongnya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jahil. Begitu saja senyumnya tetap manis, Soobin sampai takut diabetes.

Karena sudah tertangkap basah mengagumi, gas saja sekalian.

"Nanggung kak, udah baper," jawabnya sambil nyengir, "sekalian aja beraniin, toh udah kenal. Siapa tau jadi kan," lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

Soobin tidak sadar kalau ia membuat Yeonjun bersemu karena malu.

"Udah, fokus dulu, ini aku harus-"

"Jadi sekarang aku-kamu aja kak?"

Yeonjun baru sadar kalo dia bilang 'aku' tadi. Dia memang jarang pakai 'lo-gue', entah kenapa. Kurang nyaman saja.

"Emang jarang pake 'lo-gue' sih, lagian kamu bilang kan nanggung udah baper?"

Soobin terkekeh, sekarang Yeonjun yang terpesona. Soobin ternyata tampan sekali ya, apalagi dari dekat. Lesung pipinya mematikan sekali!

Si adik tingkat pun mengangguk, "oke, kak. Aku-kamu aja ya, sekalian PDKT."

Aduh, Soobin yang tadi malu-malu pucat pasi ternyata hanya topeng. Aslinya ternyata jago ngalus.

"Iya udah itu gimana nanti, ini bantu aku dulu biar selesai," Yeonjun memalingkan wajahnya dari Soobin, menatap kembali layar laptopnya. Malu, pipinya terasa panas.

"Tapi kalo aku bantuin, kakak mau PDKT sama aku ya?"

Yeonjun mendesah pelan, lalu terkekeh setelahnya, "iya, bin, iya."

"Kok kakak tau aku dipanggil 'bin'?"

"Pernah liat akun twittermu sekali, tulisannya 'ubin'," jawab Yeonjun, tidak bohong sih memang ia pernah lihat.

"Oh pantesan, ya udah coba kakak _follback_ aku. Eh aku panggil kakak 'juni' juga boleh dong? Kaya di akun twitter kakak?"

"Iya boleh, kan katanya mau PDKT," jawab si kakak tingkat dengan cepat, "nanti aku _follback_ , tapi ini bantu aku duluuu~" Yeonjun mulai merengek gemas.

Soobin pun tertawa lagi, "oke, juni. Jadi mau kubantu gimana?"

Dan setelahnya, mereka berdiskusi serius tentang skripsi Yeonjun, sesekali bercanda dan tertawa. Saking nyamannya, Soobin sampai izin kepada kedua sahabatnya untuk menemani Yeonjun hingga selesai, dan mengantarnya pulang.

Siapa sangka, pilihan Yeonjun dan Soobin untuk singgah di restoran cepat saji itu membawa takdir mereka untuk bertemu. Kalau sudah nyaman begini, susah kan lepasnya.

**Author's Note:**

> *sejenis prequel dari one-shot #ubindanjuni milik akun twitter @sookiyaa ;)


End file.
